Six Flags
by Yumi-wheeler
Summary: Ok based on a true event, with me and a friend. I'm not sure how funny this is now that it's been translated to paper, but I wrote it for my friend. So if you don't like, you don't have to read so I don't care. Rating for language I guess.
1. Theme Park

I DON"T OWN PSYCH OR ANY CHARACTERS. SITUATION BASED OFF A TRUE STORY!!! –Ok this may be dull to most people, but it was funny when in the situation. And I wrote this for my friend. So if anyone doesn't like, I don't much care. Sorry-

Burton Guster, known to all as Gus, sat in his suspiciously blue rental car tapping his fingers impatiently on the wheel. He glanced at the clock and rolled his eyes. He and his best friend, Shawn Spencer "psychic" detective for the Santa Barbara police had made a trip to Vermont to visit some of Gus's family. The two friends had two weeks of vacation left ahead of them. They were currently living in his cousin's garage-made-apartment. Their first week there, had been exploring the different aspects of Vermont in the summertime, apple picking, the farms ect. Completely impressed that Shawn had been amused all week he waited for the moment when he decided their vacation needed a little trouble, Shawn style. That moment had come the night before. Shawn had come bouncing up to him yelling about the theme park "Six Flags" located a couple hours away. After an hour of pleading, Gus had finally sighed and given in, knowing he would NEVER hear the end of it. Shawn had raced around afterwards, to the amusement of his friend, getting clothes together for the water park and finding his seasons pass, that he had bought earlier in the summer when the trip was being planned; failing to give this detail to his friend. Gus chuckled lightly as he watched his twenty –nine year old friend acting like a ten year old. Then he thought of something.

"Shawn I don't know if I can spare the fifty bucks to get in the gates."

"Not a problem dude, I have a coupon that goes with my pass. Gets you in for free." Shawn answered shooting him a grin.

"Alright whatever you say."

After he had finished getting his gear together, Shawn had persuaded Gus to play Donkey Kong Country on an old Nintendo system he had found snooping in the lower garage. When he next had looked at the clock, Gus had realized it was four am, he had finally escaped to bed warning his friend that they needed to get up in another four hours. And here it was ten minutes past eight, Gus knew he should be used to his meticulous schedules being shredded by Shawn but he just couldn't. Looking up he noticed his friend stumble out of the garage, and tumble into the car. He buckled his seatbelt, blinking slowly and staring out the windshield.

"I told you not to stay up so late." Gus scolded his friend gently.

"I'm fine, I just need a soda and I'll be good. "He answered stifling a yawn.

Gus pulled into the Jiffy Mart down the street, filling his gas tank. Shawn yawned, gazed at his friend owlishly, and shoved fifteen dollars in his hand before wandering into the store. As always Gus worried for his friend, it didn't matter the amount of sleep that Shawn got, he was ALWAYS awake. Especially if he was going somewhere he really wanted to go. Shrugging his thoughts away, he marched into the station. Opting for a nice French Vanilla Cappuccino, he started when Shawn appeared beside him carrying a Mug Root beer and began filling another cup with a Cappuccino. They settled in the car and hit the road again. Gus was taking small sips of his drink so it lasted. Shawn chugged down half his root beer and began taking huge gulps of his Cappuccino. He finally set both aside staring blearily out the window. Deciding that a little rock music might wake his friend up, he put Shawn's I pod into its holder so the music played out of the radio. Flipping through he finally decided on "10 sign's you should leave" by Emmure. Bracing himself, he still winced as the loud metal screeched into their ears. Shawn simply looked on, his head slightly keeping time to the music but not much else.

The car ride was long and without Shawn as distraction, it was really tedious. They were stuck in a traffic jam, about five minutes from their final destination when Shawn began to laugh.

"What, what happened?" Gus asked.

"Look at this idiot!!" he barked out pointing to the brake down lane beside them. He looked and gulped as a huge charter bus squeaked its way next to him. He held his breath waiting for the tell tale sign that his rental had been damaged. But the bus driver apparently knew what he was doing and shimmied on by and down the exit. Finally able to move, they pulled off the exit behind it.

"Dude this would so be a cool name for a band, "Death by Charter Bus!" Shawn laughed again. "It was almost as good as the armadillo that did "Suicide by Gus's car" last week, right?"

"That was NOT an armadillo; it was a rat, a very large barn rat."

"You called it an armadillo I didn't."

"I panicked…..just shut it."

They were moving again, and it seemed that Shawn took his advice seriously for once. He was gazing out the window again, still not looking quite awake. Finally reaching the gates to the theme park, the attendant took Gus's fifteen bucks for parking and directed them. Because they were late they were in the very back lot. Grumbling slightly, Gus got out locking the car and wandered over to the pick up station. A trolley would come by to pick them up and bring them to the gates. Shawn lagged behind him, just reaching the pickup point as the transportation made its appearance. They clambered aboard, Shawn appeared to be enjoying the ride as they finally pulled up to the gates and he seemed in no mood to get up. Finally grasping his shirt sleeve, Gus pulled him out and dragged him up the steps. The three flights of steps, across the bridge that was over a road, and down more steps. Grinning, the two friends made their way to a ticket line. They moved through it and within five minutes they were in the front. Gus felt the day was going to be good.

"Hey, here's my season pass, so that my friend can get in free too."

"Where's your coupon." The bored looking guy asked in a monotone voice.

"Uh it's……" Shawn dug in his pockets, face scrunched in thought, and then realization dawned on him. "I left it at home. Can't you let him in anyway, I do have the pass."

"We need the coupon, NEXT!" Glaring Shawn pulled his friend to the side. "So what now."

"I could pay the fifty." Gus sighed, he really didn't want to.

"No, no its ok buddy, there's a mall around here. Let's just go to that."

"You sure."

"Yep"

Sighing, the two men trudged their way back up the stairs and to the trolley. They rode in silence back to their parking area. They clambered into the car and sat there a moment.

"Well, at least we got to ride on the trolley." Shawn said laughing, and breaking the silence.

Gus rolled his eyes good naturedly and pulled out of the drive. It took them twenty minutes but they navigated their way to the mall. Stepping into Best Buy, Gus reversed their roles; he bounced around the store, while Shawn wandered along behind him, still seemingly not awake. But it was 2pm he definitely should be! Finally deciding that it was food his friend needed, he grabbed Shawn's arm and dragged him down to the food court. They ordered Friendly's and yapped about nothing for a half hour. Shawn was getting a little better, but not quit his old self.

"Dude, what's wrong with you today?" Gus finally asked.

"The spirits don't know what you mean." Shawn smirked at him.

"I'm sure they don't. Why are you like dead on your feet?"

"I see the spirits; I'm not one of them." His friend said going into one of his mock creepy voices. "Or am I?"

"Shawn, you know what I mean! Do you want me to call your da-"

"Ok, ok back stabber. I took a sleeping pill last night, but I didn't take it until three thirty and it's not worn off yet."

"Why did you do that?"

"Well I wanted to be awake for the trip, but I forgot to take it. Then I did anyway and apparently it was too late." Shawn replied finishing up his cheese sticks.

"Ohh."

When finished with their dinner, the two decided to make the trek back to Vermont. Along the way Shawn fell asleep, digging through his friends I pod, Gus laughed when he saw "Rent" soundtrack down near the bottom. Grinning he put it on to play. He had been listening it for an hour, the song "Take me or Leave me" was on.

"-ake me or leave MEEEEEEEE" Shawn jumped up and burst into the song, he came in right in the middle of the sentence that Maureen was in. Gus stared at him, a hand thrown in the air. Finally realizing he needed to look at the road he did so. He hand still in the air in a "WTF" motion, he listened as his friend became louder singing right along and bouncing in his seat.

He kept glancing over, shocked.

"Dude, you're catching flies. What's the matter?"

"……….."

"DUDE, WHAT"S UP?"

"…………."

"GUS!!!!!"

Gus couldn't handle it, he got off the next exit and pulled into a gas station nearby, and he turned and stared at Shawn for a full five minutes.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!!!"

"What do you mean?" Shawn looked at him with genuine confusion.

"How did you do that? You were SLEEPING and suddenly your singing, in the middle of a sentence. Just BAM!"

"I was sleeping?"

"YES!"

"Oh…hey Gus?"

"What?"  
"EGGIES!!!!!!!" Shawn laughed as Gus once more rolled his eyes and pulled back on the interstate.

"Bubbies, Fruit money. WEEEEE. I need pineapple. Do you think they have smoothies here?"

THE END


	2. Distmnturbia Day

STILL DON'T OWN PSYCH, OR TMNT, OR DISTURBIA OR ANY OF THE MUSIC. MY FRIEND AND I, HOWEVER, OWN DISTMNTURBIA DAY!!! THIS IS BASED OFF ANOTHER TRUE EVENT HAPPENING TO MY FRIEND AND I.

Shawn sat on the couch tapping his foot impatiently against the coffee table in front of him. He sighed as he watched the clock, which didn't seem to move at all. His apartment was being repaired and fumigated for two weeks. He'd been at his dad's house for three days and he was already going crazy. He was wicked excited about this night though; it was the night that the new "TMNT" movie came out, as well as "Disturbia" the best suspense movie that he had seen in years. Gus had even liked it, even though he'd had nightmares for weeks after, he'd denied it, but Shawn could tell. Honestly, his friend would someday learn that the "spirits" were always at work. He snickered at this thought and looked at the clock again.

"GRRRR". He said under his breath realizing a minute had passed.

"Growling at the clock won't make it go faster." His father said pointedly as he turned the page to his newspaper. Shawn looked over at him and snorted as he leaned back into his easy chair.

"Say's you Daddy dearest, I happen to have it on great authority that scaring clocks make them go faster."

"No that's scaring Gus so HE goes faster and does what you want. It's not the same."

"Is to me." Shawn mumbled, and then the light bulb came on. "Dad, your genius." He yelled as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He was halfway through dialing when it was ripped from his grasp.

"Your not going to bug Gus, he'll get here when he gets here." His dad said, settling back in his chair.

"Dad, give me my phone back." Shawn whined. "You're killing me here."

"So die quietly. You're not going to bother Gus."

"Phone. Phone. Phone. Phone. Phone.Phone." Shawn chanted over and over, pleased when he saw his father's eye twitch. "Phone. Phone. Phone. Phone. Phone."

"SHAWN HENRY SPENCER!!!!" his dad yelled causing him to jump; he managed to smirk at him though.  
"Yes Dad?" he said sweetly.

"Will you stop being ANNOYING and grow up for five minutes, please?"

"My phone then please." His dad gave him a look. "If you're going to punish me like I'm still your kid, then I'm going to act like it." He ducked as his cell phone whizzed towards his head. He snagged it from the air with his left hand. "Thank you."

He jumped up and began dialing again as he ran from the room. He felt a hand grasp his arm; he twisted breaking the grasp running.

"SHAWN!!!" they both stopped when they heard the doorbell ring.

Shawn laughed gleefully and bounced to the door, opening it he saw the object of their fight standing nervously at the door. He grabbed Gus's arm and pulled him through the door, closing it behind him.

"Gus, are you ready?" Shawn yelled delightedly. "Now marks the first ever Distmnturbia day!!! WOOO!!"

"You know it man" Gus answered as they pounded fists. Gus looked up and cleared his throat as he saw Shawn's dad staring at them, with an unreadable expression on his face. "Hello Mr. Spencer." He said nervously again.

"Gus."

"Ok buddy lets go, we have to get to Wal-Mart before midnight so we can be the first ones to take them off the shelves." Shawn reached the door and ripped it open. "See ya dad."

"Actually…" Shawn turned horror began crossing his face. "If it's alright with Gus I'd like to tag along, I need some items from the store anyway."

Ignoring Shawn's pleading look Gus said "Sure Mr. Spencer, there's plenty of room."

Sighing Shawn yelled "Shotgun!!" and bolted out the door.

"Distmnturbia day, Gus?" Henry chuckled as he walked out the door.

They both jumped into Gus's car, Shawn was fiddling with the I pod deck. He stuck his I pod in finally and turned it to the right radio station. "Ok so it'll take us a half hour to get there, what do you want to start with?" He asked gleefully taking a peek at his dad in the mirror.

Catching the look, Gus grinned at him and said "Atreyu to start with and then we can go to something…heavier."

Grinning Shawn hit the button, they pulled out of the driveway, glancing in the rearview mirror as the hard rock music began to blast out of the speakers. They began to crack up when they saw his dad jump and glare at them from the back seat. Laughing they began to sing with the music. Shawn took up the screaming while Gus stuck with the lyrics. As they listened to their two favorite songs, "The Crimson" and "Remembrance Ballad", Gus decided to take pity to the man in the back seat and made a request.

"Hey Shawn, why don't you sing "Get off my back"?" he asked discreetly.

Shawn stared at him, and rolled his eyes but complied without complaint. Bryan Adam's soft voice came out through the speakers, when he began to sing so did Shawn, seemingly forgetting those around him. He let the words come, quite seriously. Gus looked in the rear view mirror towards the end of the song, almost snickering at the face that Shawn's father was making. It was peer shock, his jaw hung open as he stared at the back of his sons head. His eyes flickered meeting Gus's gaze, and he mouthed the word "Wow" before closing his mouth and going back to stare out the window. The song came to an end and Shawn turned to Gus.

"Ok now if we're done babying the one in the backseat, who wasn't invited in the first place. I'm going to get some hardcore going."

For the last fifteen minutes of the ride, that's exactly what he did. Pulling out the loudest, fastest music he could. Bopping his head along with it, Shawn was doing an amazing job with all the screaming. Gus took a peek in the back seat, noticing how Shawn's father twitched all the time but didn't say a word. For once he seemed to get that Shawn was angry at him for butting in. At one point, his friend had sighed and leaned over, turning the radio so that it only played up front and on his side of the car. Gus and Henry exchanged a look but said nothing. Finally, to their relief, the Wal-Mart sign came into view. Gus pulled in and parked, just in time for Shawn who jumped out of the car and rounded around to his side. He bounced on his heels as he waited impatiently for Gus to get out and lock up his car. He grabbed his arm and pulled him along to the front of the store, ignoring his father, who quickened his pace to keep up with them. They entered the store, and Shawn immediately pulled him down to the magazines. They browsed for a few minutes before they ran off to dig through the posters.

"Britney, ew! COOL Transformers. Eww, ewww. YAY!" They said in unison as they looked through them all. After they finished they raced each other to the toy section. They had the same routine for Wal-Mart for as long as they could remember.

"Aww look Gus, it's your best friend Ken."

"I did not own a Ken, Barbie was merely to appease my grandmother."

"U-huh, that's why I caught you having a tea party with her, after your grandmother left, I distinctly recall offering to rip its head off so you wouldn't take the blame." He laughed as Gus blushed.

"And she wasn't Barbie she was Gloria."

"Dude, just dig yourself deeper. I'm gonna tell Lassie-face you used to play with dolls. Heehee." He laughed as he ducked out of Gus's reach.

"Then I should tell him about Mr. Pup-pup, and then shall I?" Gus said grinning evilly.

Shawn looked at him quizzically. "You mean my electronic pet?"

"Yep."

Shawn grinned again. "Considering Lassie STILL owns one and hides it in his desk, I don't think that's going to work well."

"He….." Gus sighed. "I give up, on human kind."

Laughing Shawn looked at his watch "Ohh its midnight, lets get to the electronics."

They made it to the movies just as Henry was coming down the aisle with a basket of groceries. The two friends ignored him as they spotted TMNT on the shelf.

"Oh DUDE! They have a computer game attached to it. And only two copies." They both rushed forward and grabbed them, just after the lady stocked them. She gave them an odd look but continued to stock. The two friends looked at each other and grinned.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE." They bounced up and down squealing in excitement.

"How old are you two?" Henry asked.

"I five years old." Said Shawn not missing a beat. "How old are you Gussy?"

"I'm …Ooooo Disturbia!!!" the two forgot about the conversation as they turned the corner and each nabbed a movie.

"Ok we have to get snacks for our marathon."

"Right." Said Gus. "What should we get?"

Shawn grabbed his arm. "Let's go. We need pineapple and whipped cream MMM, OH and some chips and dip. And we definitely need to get Vault to drink." His voice carried after them as they marched to the food.

After twenty minutes of bickering, the two settled on frozen pineapple, whipped cream, Vault and Gus found some popcorn and M&M's. They ran back to the electronics section to pay. They ran up front with their prizes, waiting impatiently for Henry to finish checking out. They both raced to the car and jumped in, again waiting for their extra passenger. Who finally loaded everything and got in.

"Ok, so we have to start with Disturbia, that way TMNT will stop most of your nightmares." Shawn started planning.

"Nightmares, please, you were the one shaking after we watched it."

"Dude, he stabbed him with hedge clippers. I kept imagining my father coming at me...brrrr." Shawn shivered. "But I didn't get nightmares, you did." He grinned cheekily.

"So that's a way to calm you down?" Henry asked. "Hedge clippers."

"No, but I'm pretty sure your whisk is…at least it makes me stop and shiver. Seriously what kind of man has a whisk? It's unheard of. Don't you dare say it Gus, I will give you to him you guys can be Betty Crocker together." Gus closed his mouth and gulped. Yeah maybe mentioning he also owned a whisk was not a good idea.

"Are you ever going to drop it with the whisk?" Henry asked.

"Do pigs fly?" Shawn snickered at his own cliché. "So anyway we'll eat the popcorn with Disturbia, and let the pineapple melt some, then we are SO digging into the whipped cream."

"Yes!" Gus agreed laughing in anticipation.

It was silent for a while; Shawn fidgeted in his seat, wanting to be at Gus's apartment so that they could get started. He finally just couldn't stand it anymore. "WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?" He burst out

"……..What?" Gus asked.

"I love Baha Men, so sue me." Shawn stated simply.

"Can you move it like this?" Gus said in reply

"I can shake it like that."

"Come on ladies rock the party."

"Shake your body everybody." Henry called from the back.

"AHHHHHHHH MY POOR EARS, MY MIND HAS SUCH BAD IMAGES. MAKE THEM GO AWAY!! NOOOOOO!" Shawn yelled plugging his years.

"I can make worse images, like the date I had a couple weeks ago, man was she so good especially when we-" Henry started.

"AHHHH SHUTUP SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Shawn yelled again. "Not old wrinkly people in bed, no ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!!!!!"  
"Grow up."

"Never!!!" said Shawn with a crazy look in his eye.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. Shawn chattered about how their night was going to go. They finally dropped Henry off, and pulled away before any sort of fight could occur between father and son. The two boys raced off to Gus's apartment to start their night. It was two am and they were ready to go. The guard at the door said a quick hello to them, knowing them quite well and getting out of the way of the two running forms. Shawn bounded up the stairs two at a time, Gus was much slower and had to laugh when he saw his friend trying to claw his way in the door. Bolting in, they put the groceries away, setting the pineapple on the counter to thaw and cooking two bags of popcorn. Finally settling on the couch, Gus stuck in Disturbia.

Shawn looked at him and said solemnly "Now begins the first annual Distmnturbia day. To be celebrated every year August 7th."

" Agrreeff." Gus said through a mouthful of popcorn, they bumped fists to shake on it and turned as the menu came up.

The two men sat at the edge of their seats staring at the movie in intense concentration, it was about halfway through. Gus was shoveling in popcorn as fast as he could, totally engrossed. Shawn was yelling at the TV, telling them not to do this or that, not thinking that they couldn't hear him. Gus jumped as the bad guy, jumped into the heroine's car and began to "warn" her about invading his privacy again. Popcorn went everywhere, but for once the OCD guy didn't even notice. Suddenly the movie was paused and blinking Gus turned to see his friend wandering into the kitchen, stopping at his desk to grab something.

"Shawn what are you doing?"

"Pineapple" he said obviously.

Gus went after him, he stuck the package under some warm water to help it along, deciding he was thirsty he poured two glasses of Vault. Turning with the cups, he blinked when Shawn snapped a picture of him, the flash bright.

"We need remembrance for the first day." He said answering Gus's questioning look.

"Well in that case, I get to take a picture of you holding the soda." He turned off the water and traded the drinks for the camera. Shawn grinned showing his teeth as his picture was taken. He set the soda's down and grabbed the camera again.

"Ok, your happiest face ever." Gus grinned; they spent half an hour taking random pictures of themselves making funny faces.

"Ok, let's go back to the movie." Gus said grabbing his soda, while Shawn grabbed his and the pineapple and cream.

Forty five minutes later the movie was done. It was six am; Shawn immediately raced over to Gus's computer and logged on. Curious, Gus looked over his shoulder as he saw Shawn log into first his myspace and then his friends. He posted a blog on both which read:

"_Today marks the very first ever "DISTMNTURBIA DAY" a brand new national holiday invented by: Burton Guster (Gus) and Shawn Spencer. Live it, breath it, fear it, and embrace it. It is no fad ladies and gentlemen but the beginning of an era. Prepare because August 7__th__ is no man's land for anything other than Disturbia and TMNT form now on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GRRRRR…………….Cadet Kelly…Over and out._

_Today began three weeks ago on a Tuesday. It was a cold dark Tuesday, until we (the CREATORS) discovered that two of our favorite movies were to be released on the same day. There was much rejoicing and "EEEEEEEEEEing" (Refer to "A Box of Sunshine" on Youtube for details). We decided that very night; 2:32 ½ seconds A.M. that we would make our own holiday to celebrate this most orgasmic event. And it shall be celebrated for years to come!"_

Grinning at his ingenious plan, all Gus could say was "Cadet Kelly?"

"Dude the Disney channel rocks!!" Shawn stated.

"U-huh."

Still not slowing down, the two boys decided that they would have to save TMNT for later in the day, Gus had to meet up with his dad within a couple of hours to go to the shopping mall a couple towns over. He decided to sleep in the car, so they pulled out Gus's Wii and began to play pool. Looking at the clock, it was seven-thirty. They ran out to the car and began to drive to Henry's. Shawn looked out the window and began to laugh.

"LOOK GUS!! IT'S A SPECIAL BUS!! HAHA" Shawn pointed to the vehicle coming at them in the other lane. Looking up the bus did say special on the front of it. Gus looked at his friend and they began to laugh.

"SPECIAL BUS HAHAHAHA!!!!"

Finally they made it to Henry's driveway. It appeared that the man was still asleep. The two friends jumped up on the porch and sat, waiting until Gus had to leave. Shawn was going down for the count, his thoughts began to run together and get muddled.

"Today is neattttt." He slurred out.

"Uh yeah Shawn the day is nice."

"No, not the day, this chair." He felt the arms of the chair. "Iss soft. I like it. Why did you say today?"

"Because you said today is neat."

"No I said the chair is neat." Shawn argued. He looked down and noticed a magazine advertising Christmas stuff; he started to giggle because it was July. "This magathine….magatine…" He looked frustrated.  
"What?" Gus laughed at his friend.

"This magathine, magatine, margazine uhhh."

"MagaZINE?" Gus said

"Yeah, the magathine is wintry. It thinks it Christmas. BUT BUT, hahahaha ITS NOT!!!!!!"

Gus looked at his friend, slightly worried but very amused.

"DANCE MAGIC, DANCE MAGIC, Dance MAGIC, GET THAT BABY"S SPELL ON ME. JUMP MAGIC, JUMP MAGIC, JUMP……….I WANT IT THAT WAY!!!" Shawn belted out giggling at his rendition of David Bowie's "Magic Dance" and Backstreet Boys "I want it that way". Gus wished he had a camera.

All at once Shawn stopped, he sat up blinked and looked at his friend looking lucid.

"What were we just talking about?" He asked confused.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, what were we talking about?"

"……What's the last thing you remember?"

"ummm THE SPECIAL BUS HAHAHA!!!!"

"Yeah……you were just feeling up the chair, and you couldn't say magazine."

"……….."

"Yep, then you snapped out of it."

"So memo to self, when you stay up all night no caffeine."

"……..What?"

"I'm usually VERY good at staying up all night, but I had caffeine apparently not a good idea."

"Only you, Shawn, would have the concept of caffeine backwards." Gus laughed, he looked at his watch. "All right, I gotta head over to my parents house now. I'll see you later and we can finish out our day watching TMNT."

Nodding in response, they pounded fists and Shawn entered the house, went to his old bedroom and crashed.

Shawn slept until 3pm, Gus never slept at all. The two did hang out that night, but they filmed a movie involving the Matrix, they never finished it. The two have yet to watch TMNT together, even though it is the middle of September. But they have watched it several times separately.

LAST MINUTE NOTES: So "A box of sunshine" used to be an actual video my friend and I made and put on youtube. It's not there anymore. And the blog that Shawn wrote is the actual one we wrote with a couple modifications. Hope you enjoyed!!!!


End file.
